


Ruthless

by Juliet316



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Character Study, Gen, sub - drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/pseuds/Juliet316
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demona never gives thought to the humans she has killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruthless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/gifts).



> Written for eerian_shadow at fic_promptly

She never gives any thought to the humans she has killed.

Over the centuries she has become ruthless and unmerciful. Taking revenge against the race that just as ruthlessly decimated her clan. Stalking the humans; silently and not so silently and slaying any and all humans in her path. She cannot stop and she cannot rest.

She will never rest nor have peace until those who destroyed her clan were themselves destroyed.


End file.
